


One I've Been Missing

by 19Ballum93



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, mentions of little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ballum93/pseuds/19Ballum93
Summary: The Beale household once again having fun and dancing with a 'Little (Christmas) Mix'.
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Kathy Beale & Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	One I've Been Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this in the early hours of last Friday after hearing Little Mix's Christmas song, so no guesses where the title comes from.
> 
> Got the idea for this fanfiction from Ben and Lexi's scenes on 22nd October 2019.
> 
> JackBatchelor3 on both Twitter and Tumblr.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Ben was sitting at the table in the Beales' house sorting out the paperwork for the car lot. With the exception of his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner, the house was relatively quiet. The peace and quiet didn't last very long, as Ben heard the front door open, and his daughter dashing towards him like a high speed train.

"Daddy!" called Lexi.

"Hello, Darling," replied Ben, as he got up from his chair and picked Lexi up, "What's got you going like a bouncy ball?"

"She heard Little Mix in the car on the way home," answered Lola, who had just entered the living room, "they've got a new Christmas song apparently."

It was Lola and Jay's turn do the school run that day. On the way home, the car radio started to play Little Mix's newly released song entitled One I've Been Missing. One thing's for sure was that Lexi was one of the biggest Little Mix fans around.

"Alexa," Lexi commanded, activating the Amazon Echo on the sideboard.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Princess?" interrupted Ben, "Maybe a kiss?" he added.

Lexi wrapped her arms around her father's neck, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Daddy," said Lexi.

"Love you too, Sweetheart," replied Ben, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "so how 'bout that Little Mix song eh?"

"Alexa," Lexi repeated her earlier command, "play Little Mix's Christmas song."

"Hmm, I don't know that one," was the smart speaker's response, leaving Lexi feeling disappointed.

"How about," suggested Lola, "Alexa. Play, One I've Been Missing."

It worked, as the Amazon Echo responded with, "One I've Been Missing, by Little Mix, on Amazon Music."

Lexi got down from her father's arms, and as soon as the song began, she started swaying side-to-side. Ben shook his head and couldn't help but laugh.

"Lexi, Darling," he said, "I've told you before, you got your dance moves from your Mum. No offence, Lo."

"None taken," replied Lola, "wait here, I've an idea," she added, as she made her way upstairs.

"How 'bout a dance with Daddy, eh?" suggested Ben, as held hands with Lexi, and swayed their arms in time to the song.

As the second chorus began, Ben picked Lexi back up, holding her legs with one arm and a hand with the other. Lexi wrapped her other arm around her father for extra security, as Ben spun them slowly on the spot, keeping in rhythm to the tune.

When the song ended, a familiar sounding voice said, "Lexi".

Unbeknownst to the pair, Kathy was standing by the kitchen door watching their little waltz, smiling with admiration.

"Mind if I borrow your Dad for a bit?" Kathy added.

So Ben put Lexi back down, and joined his mother in the kitchen, but not before hearing Lexi repeat her command to the Amazon Echo, as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

"She's gonna play that song to death," smiled Ben, leaning against the worktop by the back door.

"I know," agreed Kathy, "but it's better than all that dodgy dealing, and threatening another bloke's family. I mean, I expect that crap from your Dad, not you."

"Well if you must know, I am gonna try and go straight. Unfortunate turn of phrase. But as I said to Callum the other day, leaving all that dodgy stuff ain't that easy. But if joining the police force is what he really wants, then for his sake I will at least try."

"Good for you, love."

Kathy joined Ben by the worktop, and placed a hand on his shoulder, who in turn placed his own hand on top of hers.

"I just don't understand why you need to put on his whole hard man act for," she continued, "although I can guess it's to do with your father. But look at Lexi. You've not been there most of her life, yet in those five minutes earlier, you've been a better father to her than Phil ever was."

"You're never gonna stop saying that, are ya?"

"Well that's coz it's true."

Silence fell, until Ben muttered, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Kathy asked.

"For what I said the other night, about weak people enjoying being abused. I shouldn't've said that, it was out of order."

"To be honest, Ben, I really don't blame you for resenting me over what Gavin did, especially after what that bitch Stella did to you. If I could turn back time and change everything, you know I would."

"Well at least I got a daughter out of it."

"Who looks up to you like you hung the moon. It's not just her that adores the real you. There's me, Lola, Jay, Bobby, even Ian. And why else do you think Callum likes you?"

"Maybe it's because I'm unbelieveable in bed," Ben smirked.

"Stop it," Kathy chuckled, playfully slapping Ben, "well I best get started with dinner," she continued, as she walked back to the stove, "chicken pasta, in case you were gonna ask."

"Lemme guess," Ben continued to smirk, "you invited Callum for dinner?"

"Yeah well, hope you don't mind."

"Not unless you're trying to make him 'go straight' too," joked Ben, as he opened the kitchen door.

He looked on with admiration at the site before him. There was Callum holding Lexi in his arms, both donned with Santa hats, and dancing to One I've Been Missing in the same way Ben was with her earlier.

***

Whilst Ben was in the kitchen with Kathy, Lola was upstairs trying to find some Santa hats. Apparently, it wouldn't be a daddy-daughter Christmas dance without them. Just as she came downstairs, she answered a knock at the door.

"Oh Hi Callum," smiled Lola, "come in. I take it Ben's invited you to dinner."

"Actually, Kathy did," explained Callum, as he made his way into the living room.

"Callum!" cheered Lexi, running towards him to give him a hug.

"Hey Lexi," smiled Callum, as she picked the little girl up.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alexa."

"One moment," Lola interrupted, as she placed two of the Santa hats on both Callum and Lexi's heads, "now."

"Alexa," commanded Lexi, "play, One I've Been Missing."

Getting back down on the floor, Lexi held Callum's hands and she swung them side-to-side as the song started up again. By the first chorus, Lexi made Callum and herself slowly spin on the spot.

"This is how Daddy danced with me earlier," she explained, "can you pick me up again please, Callum?"

"Well if that's how Daddy did it," answered Callum, as he picked Lexi up, slowly spinning her in time to the song.

Sitting on one of the arms of the sofa, Lola got out her mobile to take a video of the site in front of her. What neither Callum nor Lexi noticed was that Ben was watching with admiration the last few moments of their own little waltz.

***

"Ahem!" interrupted Ben, as the song came to an end, "Lexi, when you're done stealing my boyfriend, why don't you join Nanny in the kitchen and tell her about your day?"

"Yes Daddy," Lexi replied, getting down from Callum's arms.

"That's my girl," smiled Ben, ruffling her Santa hat as she walked past.

When Lexi shut the door behind her, Ben turned his attention to Callum.

"So," started Ben, as he walked slowly towards Callum with a smirk on his face, "what brings you to the Beale residence, Mr Highway? Business? Pleasure? Or maybe my Mum's chicken pasta?"

Ben rested his arms on Callum's shoulders, making him bend down in the process, and pulled him into a kiss. Callum in turn placed his hands on Ben hips to pull him closer.

"All of the above," Callum answered, returning the smirk.

"Are you two forgetting I'm still here?" interrupted Lola.

"Why don't you join Mum and Lexi in the kitchen?" Ben suggested, "Isn't that where women belong?"

"Oi you," joked Lola, as she made her way to the kitchen, playfully slapping Ben's bottom in the process.

"That's Callum's job, Lo," Ben nodded to Callum, "not yours."

But Lola didn't answer, she just rolled her eyes with a smile, shutting the kitchen door behind her.

"Well then," Ben turned his attention back to Callum, "it's too early for dinner, and much too early for the bedroom."

"Didn't stop you the other week though, did it?" Callum joked.

"I'm trying to be legit, aren't I?"

"Who are you? And what have you done with Ben Mitchell?"

Ben picked up a spare Santa hat from the table and put it on his head.

"He don't dance," smirked Ben, "so you got me instead. Alexa. Play, One I've Been Missing."

As the song began, Ben moved his arms around Callum's back. Callum returned the favour, pulling him and Ben closer together, as they slowly spun and swayed to the song. Halfway through, Ben rested his head on Callum's chest like a pillow, and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's heartbeat. Callum took this as an opportunity to remove Ben's Santa hat, and slowly run his fingers through his hair. Being the self-appointed bad boy of Walford, Ben would deny how much he enjoyed the feeling of Callum's fingers in his hair. It made him feel protected and wanted, and Callum was one of the lucky few who got to see this side of Ben. Soon the song came to an end, and the pair of them stood their in silence just enjoying each other's embrace.

"Me and Paul never got our first proper Christmas together," sighed Ben, "how I'm allowed a second chance at love I'll never know."

"Probably because you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be," Callum replied, as he softly stroked Ben's head, followed by a small kiss.

"I've been to prison twice, one time for murdering Shirley's mate Heather. And that's the worst of the worst."

"And I shot Mick, remember? I'm no Snow White myself, Ben. Let's just enjoy the moment, yeah?"

The two boyfriends remained standing on the spot, as Callum gave Ben a soft rub on the back. Neither one of them wanted to break the hug. Like any normal person Ben enjoyed sex, no matter how he did it, when he did it, where he did it, or who the other bloke was. But when he's in love, Ben is a sucker for cuddles. He just enjoyed the feeling of another man's embrace, whether it was in bed naked with their bodies entangled together, or in a snowy forest looking like eskimos. Ben broke away from the hug a little and looked into Callum's eyes.

"Will you stay tonight please?" he asked.

"How can I say no to a face like yours?" Callum asked in return, placing a hand on Ben's cheek and slowly stroked him with his thumb.

"Because you say yes to everything."

This made Callum let out a small chuckle, knowing what Ben was implying.

"Well I may need some persuading."

So Ben stood up on his toes and whispered into Callum's ear, "There's squirty cream in the fridge for dessert. You're more than welcome to eat it off of me later."

This gave Callum a pleasurable tingle in his chest flowing downwards, as he gave Ben a lustful smirk.

"But right now," said Ben, bringing the pair back to reality, as he put his Santa hat back on, "Madam in the kitchen must be itching for an encore performance."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the feedback for my previous fanfiction, Never Have I Ever.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one, and once again, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
